Dungeon Rooms
Parts of the Magical Dungeon One of the main functions of the Dungeon Heart is to help its Keeper manage, maintain and expand his Dungeon. Purely for that purpose does it posesses what some call the "Reverse-Philosophers Stone" ability. It allows the Dungeon Keeper to instantly turn empty caves into fully functional Rooms, often with magically enhanced properties. There are several conditions: The tunnel or cave must have been claimed by his imps and thus connected to the Heart and there must exist a proper blueprint for the respective Room. New blueprints can be researched and developed ─ or stolen from other keepers. Some of the most common Rooms include: Tunnels and Hallways Whenever an imp digs a new tunnel he spends time performing a short dance to claim this new ground in its master's name. This expands the area of influence for all the Keeper's claim-dependend powers and prepares it to be turned into any of the following rooms. The instant the claim settles in, bare rock turns into smooth and often decorated walls, ceilings and tiled floors and torches appear in regular intervals. Additionally the walls are magically reinforced to resist the enchanted pickaxes of imps or Dwarven diggers. Barracks Bridge Graveyard The Graveyard of a Dungeon is a special place, infused with dark power and laden with Necromantic power. Rather then offering a resting place for the deceased a Dungeon's graveyard serves as manufacturing facility for Undead. By preforming wicked rituals on living creatures and burring them in the soil within this room you all but guarantee the timely rise of an Undead minion, loyal only to the Dungeon Keeper. Guard Post Hatchery This room is essentially a magical chicken coop. It conjures the chickens out of pure mana and, by feeding them non-conjured food, makes them into real chickens. A very easy way to procure eggs and meat without much of a hassle – but unfortunately "tastes like chicken" becomes a truly overused and hated term in most Dungeons. Lair Rooms where Minions live and sleep. These rooms typically are rearranged by the Minions to fit their needs, making them comfortable to use regardless of species. Library A easy to use storage space for all the knowledge that a Keeper could ever want. The shelves are managed by the Dungeon Hearts magic which organizes the books as well as creates a magical tome connected directly to the Keepers mind which contains all of that Keeper's own knowledge of Magic. Prison Provides a place to safely store prisoners. Reinforced dungeon walls come with also reinforced iron bars and fashionable iron shackles on the walls (purely optional). As a special feature they are protected against magic: making it nigh impossible to use magic within the confines of certain cells. Scavenger Room The Scavenger Room is, for all intents and purposes, a brainwashing room. Within it, alongside a seat in which the victim is bound, are numerous red stalks of flesh affixed to the floor, each possessing a large, unblinking eyeball on top. These rather then living creatures these unnerving forms are a kind of mindless construct that possesses the ability to send, and bombard, a target with telepathic messages and imagery. So long as an operator provides the necessary thoughts they are capable of slowly wearing down even the toughest of minds. Temple A place where the chosen Dark Patron Deity of the dungeon gets worshipped. Some Minions gladly spend their free time praying, others would outright refuse to work in a place that lacks one of these. The centerpiece of every Dark Temple is a pool filled with something that looks like smooth black ink, but is not. The Sacrificial Pond is a direct (usually one-way) link to the Dark Realm. Nothing that touches the surface will come loose without the permission of the Dark God it is dedicated to. Torture Chamber Training Room Used to improve the combat prowess of the Minions in the Dungeon, the Traning Room is fitted with all manner of tools and devices. From practice dummies to targets at the firing range, to simple weights for muscle training. High-quality Training Rooms even make use of complex devices made by their Warlocks or Craftsmen in order to train Elite Minions. Treasure Room The Treasure Room is one of the most important rooms in the Dungeon. All of the non-magical treasure stored in this room can be manipulated, refined and converted by the power of the Dungeon Heart. The materials in this room can also be consumed by the Dungeon Heart to pay for the construction of new Dungeon Rooms. The room magically cuts raw gems and mints chunks of precious metal into coins that show the symbol or face of the Dungeon Keeper whose Dungeon this is. Workshop While the Dungeon Heart can transmutate treasure onto many pre-programmed objects and items, it does have its limits and often it is simply more effective or simpler to craft the item in question manually. For that purpose many Dungeons have their own Workshops filled with workbenches and tools for a wide variety of trades. Category:Evil Category:Dungeon Keepers